


Fix him for me

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fantastic, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, миди «Fix him for me» (BBC, ангст, романс, ДМ/ШХ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix him for me

  
**Название:** Fix him for me  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Размер:** миди, 7500 слов  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джим Мориарти/Шерлок Холмс, _другая_ мама  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** ангст, юмор, романтика, кроссовер (Нил Гейман, «Коралина» или мультфильм «Коралина в Стране Кошмаров»; текст можно читать без знакомства со вторым каноном)  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** «Джим вдруг услышал негромкий смешок и лишь тогда заметил: на стуле рядом с кроватью сидела его мама. Она держала в руках книгу сказок и ласково улыбалась. А вместо глаз у нее были пуговицы».  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Мертвые дети, людоедство, жестокость, альтернативная мораль, частично кидфик.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Fix him for me"

  


**I**

 

— Что она хочет от меня? — спросила Коралина кота.  
— Почему она делает все, чтобы оставить меня здесь?  
— Я думаю, ей нужно кого-то любить, — ответил кот. — Кого-то,  
кто не является ее частью. А может, она хочет тебя съесть.  
С такими созданиями никогда точно не поймешь.  
(Нил Гейман, «Коралина»)

  
Джим О'Нейл прекрасно знал, что случается с детьми, которые не слушают свою маму: они попадают в серьезные неприятности. Тех, кто не ест полезную, но отвратительную на вкус морковку, утаскивают гигантские пауки, чтобы выращивать в собственном логове, а тех, кто вовремя не ложится спать, съедает монстр, живущий под кроватью. Те же, кто выходит на улицу по ночам, рискуют превратиться в привидение и больше никогда не найти дорогу домой.   
  
Поэтому Джим всегда очень внимательно слушал маму. И делал наоборот. Но, увы, ему не везло: сколько он ни старался, ничего не происходило. За обедом он выбрасывал кусочки вареной моркови под стол, а по ночам вылезал из окна по водосточной трубе; он разбрасывал игрушки по всему дому, надеясь, что ночью те оживут и придут мстить; он строил ловушки на пауков и часами прятался в шкафу с папиной фотокамерой, чтобы сфотографировать вылезающего из-под кровати монстра. Но, как плохо Джим себя ни вел, не приходили ни пауки, ни привидения, ни чудовища. Видимо, мама его обманывала.  
  
Так Джим понял, что взрослым никогда нельзя верить. Даже собственным родителям. Впрочем, хорошенько обдумав это, он пришел к выводу, что его мама и папа ничем не отличаются от всех остальных взрослых: точно такие же скучные и глупые. Они, конечно, кормили Джима и покупали ему игрушки, но в целом от них было гораздо больше неудобств, чем пользы.   
  
Если бы этот мир был лучше, думал Джим, родителей можно было бы выбирать самому. Действительно, нельзя же любить людей только за то, что у тебя с ними похожий генетический код?   
  
В тот вечер Джима все-таки заставили лечь вовремя. Он долго не мог заснуть, ворочался в кровати, отчаянно скучая, и фантазировал о том, каких именно родителей выбрал бы себе. Секретных агентов или безумных ученых? Или волшебников? А может, папа был бы ученым, а мама…  
  
Джим удивленно заморгал, разглядев слабое свечение в темноте. Он выбрался из-под одеяла и подошел ближе. Между письменным столом и шкафом был отчетливо виден дверной проем, откуда и исходил мягкий желтоватый свет.   
  
У Джима перехватило дыхание от восторга. Наконец-то! Наконец произошло хоть что-то сказочное! Нашарив ручку, он потянул ее на себя, и дверь легко отворилась, а за ней оказалась лестница, ведущая вниз. Не медля больше ни секунды, Джим побежал по ступенькам.   
  
Бежать пришлось не так уж долго: преодолев два пролета, он открыл еще одну дверь — и оказался в своей комнате. Вернее, так выглядела бы его комната, если бы там наклеили ярко-синие обои поверх линялой тускло-голубой краски, если бы в шкафу вместо глупых учебников и надоевших игрушек стояли книги про астероиды, модели автомобилей и самолетов, а еще игрушечные пауки, сороконожки и скорпионы — невероятно похожие на настоящих и, кажется, изредка даже переступавшие тонкими лапками, словно им было скучно на полке.   
  
Джим, с открытым ртом разглядывавший все это великолепие, вдруг услышал негромкий смешок и лишь тогда заметил: на стуле рядом с кроватью сидела его мама. Она держала в руках книгу сказок и ласково улыбалась. А вместо глаз у нее были пуговицы.  
  
— Ты кто? — сердце Джима билось часто-часто. Хоть бы это было что-то страшное, что-то веселое и страшное, как у братьев Гримм!  
  
— Джим! — ее улыбка была такой нежной, что сразу чувствовался подвох. — Как я рада, что ты пришел! Я твоя _другая_ мама.   
  
— Другая? — Джим с любопытством оглядел ее, подмечая отличия. Кожа у _другой_ мамы была белой как снег, волосы — черными, как уголь, губы — алыми, как кровь; совсем как у Белоснежки в сказке. Подумав, Джим решил, что другая мама была гораздо красивее, чем его собственная. — Не знал, что у меня есть другая мама!   
  
— Разумеется, есть. Они есть у всех, только не все об этом знают. Мы с твоим _другим_ папой уже давно тебя ждем. Уверена, тебе здесь понравится!  
  


***

  
На подушку упал чахлый солнечный луч, едва пробившийся в комнату сквозь весенние облака, пыльное оконное стекло и занавеску с навевающими уныние болотно-зелеными папоротниками. Джим открыл глаза и недоуменно осмотрелся: он смутно помнил, что засыпал в другой обстановке.  
  
С кухни раздался голос мамы, требовавшей, чтобы Джим немедленно спустился завтракать. Сосредоточенно пережевывая безвкусную овсянку, он вспоминал события прошедшей ночи. Это был не сон, о, разумеется, это был не сон. Нужно было только проверить, на месте ли та неприметная дверца.   
  
Мама (совершенно точно его настоящая мама, с досадой поморщился Джим, подводя итог неутешительному сравнению) едва обратила внимание, когда он встал из-за стола, и уж точно не должна была заметить его отсутствия до вечера. Не медля больше ни минуты, Джим вновь направился в свою комнату.  
  
Разумеется, дверь была на месте. А за ней…  
  
За ней скрывался совершенно восхитительный мир, где _другой_ папа Джима был профессором математики и рассказывал ему про матрицы и интегралы, а _другая_ мама работала на детском телевидении: сочиняла сказки и рассказывала их вслух. Еще она готовила лучший на свете шоколадный пудинг и всегда находила время поиграть с Джимом. В платяном шкафу всегда кто-то сидел и призывно поскрипывал дверью, а в саду росли диковинные хищные цветы — восторгу Джима не было предела, когда мерзкую собачку соседки снизу, когда-то тяпнувшую его за щиколотку, они сожрали и обглодали до косточек всего за пару минут.  
  
Правда, мир этот оказался довольно маленьким: отправившись на прогулку, Джим всего через полчаса вновь вернулся к дому.   
  
Но все-таки теперь у него было место, где ему всегда рады. Это было здорово, и даже вынужденные возвращения к настоящим родственникам не могли испортить ему настроение.  
  


***

  
— Тебе нравится у нас? — спросила другая мама, растягивая яркие губы в улыбке.   
  
На вкус Джима, вышло чересчур слащаво, но все-таки он вежливо ответил:  
  
— Очень!   
  
Другой папа облокотился о спинку ее кресла и заговорщически подмигнул Джиму:  
  
— Между прочим, тебе совсем не обязательно возвращаться к тем родителям. Хочешь — оставайся здесь!  
  
— Вот так просто? — Звучало заманчиво, что ни говори. — А как же школа? И потом, меня ведь хватятся в конце концов.   
  
— О, мы все уладим, милый. От тебя требуется только одно, сущая мелочь… — Жестом фокусника другая мама извлекла откуда-то небольшую плоскую коробку и положила ее перед Джимом.  
  
Внутри была пара черных пуговиц, точно таких же, какие заменяли глаза всем обитателям этого странного мира. А еще игла и моток ниток.   
  
— Не бойся, это почти совсем не больно. — Другая мама потянулась через стол и похлопала его по руке.   
  
Ее ладонь была теплой, но у Джима по спине пробежал холодок. Сказки сказками, но сам он живой мальчик из плоти и крови, и если пришить ему пуговицы вместо глаз…   
  
Он дернулся, пытаясь выбраться из-за стола, но стул не сдвинулся с места, словно привинченный к полу.  
  
— Не расстраивай свою мамочку, Джим, — теперь другая мама выглядела обиженной. — Ты же знаешь, что мы желаем тебе добра.  
  
— Не знаю! Я хочу уйти, отпустите меня! — Джим вновь попытался освободиться, но тщетно. — И ты мне никакая не мама!  
  
Другой папа неодобрительно покачал головой, а мать — или нечто очень похожее на нее — возмущенно вздернула подбородок:  
  
— Не смей так разговаривать со мной, Джим О'Нейл! Считаю до трех, и если ты не извинишься, пеняй на себя! Один…  
  
Он инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи — а потом изумленно вытаращился, когда черты другой мамы вдруг исказились, вытянулись, она стала выше ростом, а скулы четко выступили на туго обтянутом кожей лице.   
  
— Два…  
  
Джим улыбнулся — сперва неуверенно, а потом и по-настоящему. Теперь другая мама уже ничем не напоминала его мать, и, пожалуй, так она нравилась ему гораздо больше. Настоящая злая колдунья из сказки. Или нет, паучиха, заманившая добычу в свои сети!  
  
От восторга Джим даже не успел осознать, что он сам и есть эта добыча.   
  
— Три!  
  
Другая мама протянула руку — неимоверно длинную руку с когтистыми пальцами — и, молниеносно ухватив Джима за ухо, сдернула его со стула и потащила по коридору. Он вскрикнул от боли, но через несколько секунд его уже опустили на пол перед мутноватым зеркалом в старинной раме.  
  
— Смотри! — выплюнула другая мама.   
  
Вместо отражения по ту сторону стекла стояли родители Джима, настоящие родители с нормальными глазами. Они отчаянно тянули руки к нему и беззвучно раскрывали рты, как выброшенные на берег рыбы.  
  
— Ты не захотел остаться со мной по-хорошему, Джим. Ты разозлил меня, а я этого не прощаю. К тому же, я успела проголодаться, — ведьма облизнула багровые губы тонким розовым языком, раздвоенным на конце. — И все-таки я дам тебе выбор. Ты можешь уйти отсюда, но если не умрешь ты — умрут твои родители. Решай.  
  
Джим не без труда высвободил плечо из хватки острых когтей и повернулся к родителям спиной.   
  
— Ты хочешь съесть их? Да пожалуйста, — он царственно повел ладонью в сторону зеркала. — Приятного аппетита, моя другая мамочка!   
  
Паучиха застыла, будто не веря своим ушам, а потом склонилась ближе, едва не пополам сложив неестественно длинное тело:  
  
— Тебе действительно все равно? Ты… необычный ребенок.  
  
Она разглядывала его, мерно постукивая ногтем по краю пуговичного глаза: тук-тук-тук! — и хищное выражение на лице постепенно сменялось задумчивым.   
  
— От них все равно никакой пользы, — буркнул Джим, пожав плечами. — А теперь я могу идти?  
  
По щелчку костлявых пальцев в стене рядом с зеркалом открылся темный дверной проем, из которого дохнуло затхлостью. Джим шагнул вперед, ожидая увидеть аккуратную узкую лестницу, которая вела сюда из его спальни, но вместо этого, когда глаза привыкли к полумраку, разглядел затянутые густой паутиной перила и ступеньки — такие пыльные, словно по ним лет сто никто не ходил. Вот так и должен выглядеть путь в логово злой ведьмы, с удовлетворением подумал он, бегом поднимаясь по лестнице.   
  


**II**

  
После того, как родители Джима таинственным образом исчезли, дедушка увез его в Сассекс. Пожалуй, сам Джим предпочел бы жить в одиночестве, но, увы, когда тебе семь лет, такое сложновато провернуть. Впрочем, с переездом почти ничего не изменилось: Брайтон был не более скучным, чем городок, где жили родители Джима, а одноклассники и учителя оставались такими же идиотами, как и в прошлой школе.   
  
Проблема была только одна, и имя ей было Карл Пауэрс.   
  
Именно поэтому сейчас Джим сидел на столе в пустом классе, закрывшись изнутри, а снаружи в дверь колотили его преследователи. Выхода не было. Прыгать из окна четвертого этажа Джим не собирался, а потому оставалось лишь сидеть и ждать. Дверь пока не поддавалась, но Джим не возлагал на нее слишком больших надежд: кто-то уже орудовал в замочной скважине кончиком перочинного ножа. А потом в замке что-то щелкнуло.   
  
Мамочки, подумал Джим и накрепко зажмурился. И почему-то вспомнил другую маму. Кажется, даже ей бы он сейчас обрадовался: быть съеденным сказочной ведьмой все-таки намного лучше, чем попасться в руки Пауэрсу после всего, что Джим ему наговорил.   
  
Замок уже поддавался, проворачиваясь. Но опасность следовало встречать лицом к лицу. Джим заставил себя открыть глаза и вытаращился в изумлении: в стене появилась новая дверь. И вести она могла только в одно место.   
  
Времени на размышления уже не оставалось. Джим бросился к двери — и ровно за полсекунды до того, как мальчишки ворвались в опустевший класс, успел захлопнуть ее за собой. А потом замер, переводя дыхание и прислушиваясь, но из класса не доносилось ни звука. Глупо было стоять здесь и ждать неизвестно чего, так что Джим двинулся по коридору, стараясь не задевать лохмотья паутины, свисающие с тусклых лампочек. Изредка то впереди, то сзади с тихим шелестом сыпалась с потолка штукатурка. Наконец коридор закончился, облупившаяся дверь вздрогнула под пальцами, как живая, и с тихим скрипом отворилась.  
  
Джим ожидал вновь увидеть копию родительской квартиры, но обстановка с его прошлого визита изменилась до неузнаваемости. Он оказался в маленькой гостиной с бежевыми креслами и ажурным серым ковром, плетение которого отдаленно напомнило ему паутину. На ковре были разбросаны детские игрушки, а на одном из кресел валялись клубки разноцветной шерсти и какое-то едва начатое вязание. В подоконник стучал дождь, и от порывов ветра еле слышно дребезжали стекла. Джим невольно поежился и отправился на разведку.  
  


***

  
Дженни умерла этим утром. Мама сидела у кроватки, зная, что только ускоряет неизбежное, но все же ничего не могла с собой поделать. Тонкие полупрозрачные ручки были настолько горячими, что почти обжигали мамины руки.   
  
А потом с последним вздохом детское тельце растворилось дымкой, и что-то — не то огрызок, не то жемчужина, больше не скрытая оболочкой плоти — осталось висеть в воздухе над кроватью.   
  
Мама протянула руку, и душа Дженни, жалобно вздохнув напоследок, голубоватым стеклянным шариком скользнула ей в ладонь.   
  
На улице зарядил дождь. Следовало бы встряхнуться, исправить погоду и начать искать нового малыша, но сейчас мама просто сидела на кухне, глядя в окно, и ей было обидно почти до слез.   
  
Она действительно любила девочку — всем сердцем, всей душой, так, как умела. Вот только ни один ребенок не мог пережить ее любви, в них что-то выгорало, как масло в старинной лампе, и не оставалось даже тела — только дух, призрак, воспоминание. Но любить их по-другому мама не могла. В конце концов, ей тоже надо было чем-то питаться.   
  
Ее собственные дети, в отличие от человеческих, были совсем не так хрупки, но они давно покинули материнское гнездо и лишь изредка заглядывали в гости выпить чаю и рассказать о сплетенной или распутанной паутине. Мама, конечно, ужасно гордилась ими и, конечно, ужасно скучала, но даже самые лучшие дети всегда вырастают… или умирают, и ничего с этим не поделаешь.   
  
Она очнулась, лишь когда за спиной скрипнула половица — и обернулась, изумленная. Будь это один из ее детей, она бы заранее почувствовала его приближение, а чужак и подавно не смог бы проникнуть без ее ведома. Впрочем, темноволосого мальчика, стоявшего в дверях, она совершенно определенно знала — и, отпустив однажды, никак не ожидала увидеть здесь еще раз. Неужто передумал и хочет вернуть родителей? Ну нет, едва ли этот ребенок настолько глуп.   
  
— Привет, — сказал Джим, улыбнувшись так, словно был по-настоящему рад ее видеть. — Давай поиграем.   
  
— Ты все-таки решил вернуться ко мне навсегда? — осторожно спросила она.  
  
— Ну, нет, — Джим помотал головой. — Когда я вырасту, я хочу захватить мир, а здесь и захватывать-то нечего. Но я решил, что буду иногда приходить к тебе.   
  
— Тебе так понравилась моя стряпня? Или мой сад? — ласково спросила мама. — Только скажи, и я сделаю для тебя все, что пожелаешь.  
  
Ей одновременно и хотелось, и не хотелось, чтобы мальчик купился на эту приманку. Неужели он все-таки окажется самым обыкновенным ребенком, которому нужны лишь сласти и развлечения?   
  
— Нет, просто у тебя весело. Ты пыталась меня убить, значит, ты меня правда любишь, — Джим вновь обезоруживающе улыбнулся, и у мамы внутри что-то дрогнуло. — Я всегда мечтал о злой мачехе, как у Белоснежки!  
  
Ей никто и никогда не говорил подобного. Все дети до смерти пугались, увидев ее истинный облик, заметив, что она ест насекомых и плетет паутину… Мама промокнула глаза краешком рукава, а потом поняла, что на этот раз в паутину попалась она сама, и рассмеялась. Джим О'Нейл был самым необычным ребенком из всех, кого она встречала.   
  
— Значит, хочешь мачеху-ведьму? Что ж, так тому и быть!  
  
— Ура! — Джим звонко хлопнул в ладоши, в два прыжка оказался рядом и обнял ее. Мама неловко погладила его по голове, растроганная и даже смущенная, но тут Джим отстранился, поднимая глаза. — А как мне тогда называть тебя?   
  
Она задумалась — а потом улыбнулась уже без нарочитой нежности, во все полсотни острых зубов:  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь звать меня мамой. Другой у тебя все равно больше нет.   
  


***

  
Мама больше не притворялась человеком, но Джима это совершенно не смущало. Они говорили о сказках, о том, как плести паутину, в которую ловят людей (к восторгу Джима, мама пообещала научить его секретам этого мастерства), о школе и одноклассниках. В ответ на заданный будто бы между делом вопрос, не докучает ли кто-нибудь Джиму, он рассказал про Карла Пауэрса — и с негодованием отверг предложение разобраться с этой проблемой. А потом, насладившись маминым изумлением, пояснил: он уже придумал, как убить Пауэрса, нужно только дождаться подходящего случая. Ближайшие соревнования по плаванию отлично подошли бы, но они проходили в Лондоне, и Джим, придумавший дюжину способов пробраться туда незамеченным, чтобы избавиться от улик, никак не мог выбрать лучший из них.   
  
Но мама, конечно, предложила кое-что поинтереснее. Джим уже знал, что проход к ней можно было открыть откуда угодно — правда, раньше никому еще не удавалось сделать это самому, по словам мамы, Джим был первым и единственным. Но уйти без ее помощи не мог даже он, и это, конечно, было правильно, потому что во всех сказках войти в логово колдуна куда легче, чем выбраться оттуда.   
  
И в назначенный день Джим прямо из дома, из собственной спальни открыл дверь к маме — а мама открыла дверь в Лондон. Исполнить задуманное оказалось так легко, что Джим едва не заскучал. Впрочем, поднявшийся в бассейне переполох, который вечером показывали в новостях, развеселил его, равно как и кислые лица, с которыми все в школе ходили еще неделю. А кроссовки, свой первый боевой трофей, Джим оставил на память.  
  
Когда он в следующий раз зашел к маме, та пекла яблочный пирог.   
  
— С самого утра было такое чувство, что ты придешь, — пояснила она. Джим не знал, правда ли это, но серьезно кивнул. — Что-нибудь важное?  
  
— Вроде того, — он помялся в дверях, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. — Я тут подумал, что если собираюсь захватить мир, то будет довольно глупо делать это под фамилией О'Нейл. И я решил сменить ее.  
  
— Серьезно? — мама наконец оторвалась от готовки и повернулась к нему. — А какую фамилию ты хочешь взять?  
  
— Я хочу назваться в честь тебя, — выпалил он. — Как тебя зовут по-настоящему?  
  
Мама приподняла брови, и пуговицы-глаза весело блеснули.   
  
— Для тебя я Морин. Ведь твою маму звали именно так, верно? А я теперь за нее.   
  
Джим задумался. В этом определенно был смысл.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда фамилия должна быть… Моринсон? Или Моррисон? Нет, Джим Моррисон — это певец какой-то, а я не хочу, чтобы меня с ним путали!  
  
Мама помолчала, беззвучно шевельнула губами, а потом улыбнулась.   
  
— У меня есть идея, — сказала она.   
  


***

  
Должно быть, Джим слишком давно не навещал маму, потому что к его очередному приходу ее жилище снова поменялось. Теперь это был просторный и светлый дом с широко распахнутыми окнами, выходившими на опушку соснового леса, пахнувшего нагретой солнцем хвоей и — на грани ощущений — морем. Джим не знал, существовало ли это место в реальности или было создано маминой мимолетной фантазией, но на минутку даже позавидовал людям, которые могли бы жить здесь.   
  
По опыту он уже знал, что лес окажется невелик, но все же осмотреть его хотелось поближе. Джим сбежал по ступенькам с веранды — и едва не сбил с ног высокого светловолосого мальчика с тусклыми пуговичными глазами, с потерянным видом шагавшего по тропинке к дому. При виде Джима выражение лица незнакомца почти не изменилось, только прибавилось недоумения.  
  
— Привет, — медленно произнес он. — Кто ты?  
  
— Я Джим, — представился Джим. — А ты?  
  
— Себастьян, — по-взрослому серьезно ответил мальчик. И вдруг, словно очнувшись, вздрогнул и уставился на Джима: — Тебя здесь раньше не было. Ты настоящий?  
  
— Еще бы, — улыбнулся Джим. — А ты, наверное, очередной эксперимент?  
  
Он вспомнил, как мама однажды создала из своей паутины точную копию Карла Пауэрса. Джим здорово повеселился тогда с беспомощной куклой, пытавшейся поначалу очень правдоподобно насмехаться над ним, но неспособной ни сопротивляться, ни причинить ему вред. Должно быть, этот мальчик по имени Себастьян был такой же марионеткой — очень уж бестолковым он выглядел.   
  
— Так ты тоже попал в ловушку ведьмы? — встрепенулся Себастьян. — Не соглашайся, слышишь, ни за что не соглашайся на пуговицы!  
  
— А ты согласился? — вот тут Джим заинтересовался.   
  
— Да, я здесь уже… — Себастьян замялся. Заблестевшие было минуту назад глаза-пуговицы вновь потускнели. — Я не помню. Давно. Я делал зарубки на стене, а потом… потом они начали пропадать. Или я просто забыл, сколько их должно быть.   
  
— И как тебе здесь? Нравится? — светски полюбопытствовал Джим.  
  
— Что ты! — Себастьян быстро огляделся по сторонам, а потом склонился к Джиму и горячо зашептал ему на ухо: — Если ты согласишься, она выпьет твою жизнь и заберет твою душу! Она притворяется ласковой — не верь ей! Помоги мне, прошу тебя! — он чуть не плакал и, кажется, готов был упасть на колени перед Джимом. — Ведьма забрала мои глаза, и я не могу найти выход, но ты можешь. Я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно, только помоги мне сбежать! Я не хочу умирать здесь!  
  
Джим ухмыльнулся.   
  
— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он без особой жалости, — но, боюсь, у меня нет никакой причины помогать тебе. А если бы и была, вряд ли это понравится маме.   
  
— Тсс, не говори о ней! — зашипел на него Себастьян, но ступеньки веранды уже заскрипели под неторопливыми шагами.  
  
— Ах, вот ты где, Себби, малыш, — мама потянулась взъерошить волосы Себастьяну, но тот вздрогнул и вжал голову в плечи. Вздохнув, она опустила руку. — Иди-ка поиграй у себя, нам с Джимом надо поговорить. Я тебя позову, когда достану булочки из духовки и можно будет пить чай.   
  
Они прошли на кухню, и Джим, оставшись наедине с мамой, наконец-то задал мучивший его вопрос:  
  
— Этот мальчик… ты его поймала, как меня когда-то? И теперь ты собираешься его убить?  
  
Мама помолчала, глядя на него и будто бы оценивая: достаточно ли вырос ребенок, чтобы объяснить ему все как есть, или надо придумать удобную сказочку? Джим решил уточнить:  
  
— Я не против, если ты об этом. Но я действительно хочу знать.  
  
— Сложно ответить. И да, и нет, — мама задумчиво постучала кончиком ногтя по столу. — Да, я забрала его себе, я забочусь о нем и даю ему все, что он пожелает. Нет, я не хочу его убивать. Но обычные дети не выдерживают, если их любить слишком сильно. Спустя какое-то время они просто заканчиваются, и все.   
  
Джим, сделав над собой усилие, проглотил рвавшееся с языка «и я бы тоже закончился?..» — однако мама все-таки ответила на незаданный вопрос:  
  
— Но ты, Джим, совсем не такой, как остальные дети. Необычный. Этим ты меня и заинтересовал.   
  
Он против воли расплылся в улыбке.  
  
[](http://firepic.org/images/2013-07/11/d4ybs9vuq4j0.png)  
  


**III**

  
Разумеется, мама была права. Джим Мориарти не был обычным, Джим ненавидел все обычное, хотя и убеждался с возрастом, что обычными людьми намного проще манипулировать. Удобные и скучные, они попадали в паутину, даже не замечая этого — так были запутаны в собственной рутине; они охотно становились аккуратными тротуарными плитками на дороге, ведшей Джима к блистательному будущему. Люди не верили в сказки и считали Джима таким же, как они, хотя сам он порой изумлялся, что вокруг него до сих пор не искрится воздух. И даже те маленькие чудеса, которые Джим иногда творил (не стесняясь, впрочем, брать за это приличную плату), посредственности воспринимали как нечто заурядное. Никто не мог оценить его гения, и это было даже обидно.  
  
Итак, все шло замечательно и тошнотворно скучно, пока Джим не услышал о Шерлоке.  
  
Все началось с того, что несколько мелких сделок в последний момент сорвались: клиентов Джима неожиданно арестовали. К его безграничному изумлению, кто-то сумел разгадать созданную им безупречную схему. Это, конечно, подпортило ему репутацию, но Джим не слишком огорчился: в воздухе запахло новой игрой.  
  
Поначалу он и впрямь был уверен, что это лишь игра, а Шерлок — игрушка, умная и красивая кукла, лучшая из всех, какие у него были. Слишком красивая, чтобы удержаться от соблазна ее испортить. Не просто сломать, нет, Шерлок Холмс заслуживал чего-то особенного. Ради этого стоило пожертвовать планами противоракетной системы и десятком-другим статистов, ради этого Джим даже попался спецслужбам… И лишь когда его отпустили, подумал, что, наверное, это уже чересчур.   
  
Но было поздно. Игра уже захватила его и подчинила своим законам.   
  
Вот тогда-то Джим и понял, что попал, пропал, увяз в чужой паутине и, что самое страшное, не испытывал ни малейшего желания освободиться. Шерлок Холмс был нужен ему. А еще ему нужно было уничтожить Шерлока. Иоганн Себастьян Бах не мог вынести незавершенной мелодии, хотя бы даже ее финальные аккорды обещали стать для него последними. А Джиму нужно было закончить игру.   
  
Он тысячу раз представлял, как это будет. Как слипнутся от крови волосы на пробитом пулей виске, как в серых глазах Шерлока навсегда застынет страх пополам с отчаянной и наивной надеждой: а вдруг все обойдется? Не обойдется, дорогуша, думал Джим, в самых сладких и страшных грезах сцеловывая кровавые потеки с высокого лба. Не обойдется, молчал он наутро перед зеркалом, пытаясь замаскировать круги под глазами.   
  
Ему не хотелось жить в мире, в котором не будет Шерлока. Пока оставалось время, он еще надеялся, что тот окажется хитрее и переиграет его — но тщетно.   
  
Финальный акт пьесы под названием «Падение Шерлока Холмса» был назначен на завтра. Джим долго подбирал костюм и оружие, а потом просто лежал, глядя в пустоту, и не мог заставить себя уснуть.   
  
Выход, который не был выходом, пришел ему в голову неожиданно — и поразил как молния. Стоило ли умирать, не получив желаемое, если можно получить… и умереть?  
  


***

  
Луна светила в окна, и коридор пересекали полоски молочно-белого света. Джим шел почти на ощупь, касаясь ладонью стены, а лунный луч толкал его под колени, тыкался в ноги, как слепой несмышленый щенок, и облизывал ботинки.   
  
Дверь в гостиную открылась с протяжным скрипом, и вся комната как будто вздрогнула, просыпаясь. Зажегся свет. Мама поднялась с кресла навстречу Джиму.   
  
— Хорошая ночь, — она улыбнулась и протянула руку. Холодные пальцы коснулись его щеки.   
  
Джим кивнул, и острые ногти легонько царапнули кожу.   
  
— Отчего ты так грустен, малыш? Ты просто соскучился? Или, — в маминых глазах-пуговицах будто бы мелькнуло беспокойство, — что-нибудь случилось?   
  
— Да, я пришел, потому что… — он представил себе Шерлока. Улыбающегося, испуганного, раздраженного, взволнованного, живого, мертвого. — Есть один детектив. Шерлок Холмс.   
  
— Я знаю, — ответила мама, и Джим мимолетно удивился: он не думал, что та интересуется новостями из реального мира.  
  
— Так вот. Я согласен остаться здесь навсегда, — он замолчал на секунду, вслушиваясь в звучание собственных слов, а потом кивнул сам себе и решительно закончил, — если ты можешь создать для меня _другого_ Шерлока.  
  
Мама смотрела на него без малейшего выражения.  
  
— Ты хочешь остаться здесь. И согласен, чтобы я пришила тебе пуговицы вместо глаз, — проговорила она. Это прозвучало как утверждение, а не вопрос, и Джим поспешил уточнить:  
  
— Сперва ты сделаешь Шерлока. И если мне понравится… тогда я весь твой.   
  
— Хорошо. Раз так, перейдем к делу, — мама приторно улыбнулась. — Что именно ты хотел бы изменить в Шерлоке?  
  


***

  
_Другой_ Шерлок улыбался. Его серые пуговичные глаза смотрели внимательно и цепко.   
  
— Вот это да, — по-детски выдохнул Джим, медленно приближаясь. — Это действительно стоит того, чтобы умереть.   
  
— Умереть? — поднял брови Шерлок, и Джим вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос: в глубине души он до сих пор не верил, что все происходит взаправду. — Теперь я с тобой, Джим. Тебе не надо умирать.   
  
Другой Шерлок шагнул к Джиму, не колеблясь, взял его под руку и потянул к выходу.  
  
— Пойдем. Уверен, нам есть о чем поговорить.  
  
Говорил, впрочем, в основном Шерлок, а Джим слушал — слушал скорее голос, чем слова, слишком погруженный в себя, чтобы участвовать в беседе. Было невозможно странно шагать по выложенной камнями дорожке рука об руку с Шерлоком, вдыхать смутно знакомый запах парфюма и готовиться к неизбежному, которое, впрочем, уже не слишком пугало.   
  
Они вышли в залитый лунным светом сад, и Джиму впервые показалось, что все вокруг — фальшивка. Лучи света вдруг обрели ненужную плотность, словно были вырезаны из картона, а кроны деревьев, как в старой компьютерной игре, утратили детализацию, превратившись в единый многогранник, топорщащийся во все стороны уродливыми углами… Наваждение длилось долю секунды, Джим вздрогнул, мотнул головой, и все прошло. Он поймал обеспокоенный взгляд другого Шерлока и крепче сжал его ладонь, вдруг обращая внимание на то, какие у Шерлока руки — чуть шершавые, с длинными сильными пальцами и коротко обрезанными ногтями.  
  
— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — заметил другой Шерлок, и слова наконец-то проникли в сознание Джима. Он страдальчески улыбнулся.  
  
— Наверное, именно этим я в ближайшее время и займусь. Будет неплохо устроить себе напоследок небольшие каникулы, как по-твоему?   
  
Шерлок кивнул, накрывая ладонь Джима своей.  
  
— Я знал, что ты останешься со мной.   
  
В его словах тоже было что-то неуловимо неправильное, как лунный свет, сделанный из картона, как пуговичные глаза; неправильное, невозможное и завораживающе прекрасное: невозмутимый, непробиваемо равнодушный Шерлок Холмс хотел, чтобы Джим остался с ним. Шерлок держал его за руку и заглядывал ему в лицо.   
  
Угадав наметившееся движение вперед, Джим отстранился и, преодолев секундное сопротивление, высвободил руку, а потом спрятал лицо в ладонях, давя рвущийся наружу всхлип. Все это было слишком хорошо, чтобы происходить на самом деле.   
  
Другой Шерлок вдруг обнял его и притянул к себе.  
  
— У тебя красивые глаза, — сказал он, и Джим по голосу понял, что Шерлок улыбается. — Жалко будет заменить их пуговицами.  
  
Джим усмехнулся. Не так уж велика была плата, если подумать.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, необязательно делать это прямо сейчас.  
  


***

  
Небо уже светлело, когда Джим, оправляя сырой от росы костюм, зашел в дом. Мама ждала его на кухне. Она хищно улыбнулась при виде Джима, и на сей раз было совершенно ясно: он ее добыча. Правда, отчего-то это почти не пугало.  
  
— Я согласен, — выговорил он.   
  
В воздухе вдруг повеяло холодом, и улыбка мамы истончилась, превращаясь в недобрый оскал, а пуговичные глаза заблестели ярче.   
  
— Чудесно. Просто чудесно, милый, — сладко пропела она, перебирая пальцами, в которых словно бы из ниоткуда появились пара коричневых пуговиц и крупная игла, угрожающе поблескивающая сталью. — А теперь, прежде чем мы начнем…   
  
Джиму показалось, что его толкнули, и, пошатнувшись, он неловко приземлился на стул, удачно оказавшийся позади. Вновь подняться на ноги ему уже не удалось: все тело налилось свинцом, и даже шевельнуть рукой стоило немыслимых усилий.  
  
— Прежде, чем начнем, я расскажу, что именно собираюсь с тобой сделать, — голос мамы звучал тихо и угрожающе, а лишенная малейшего веселья улыбка смотрелась чужеродно, как приклеенная.  
  
— Ты, наверное, ожидал, что проведешь неделю-другую в приятном отпуске со смазливой куклой? — мама кивнула в сторону дверного проема, и Джим, с трудом повернув голову, увидел, что Шерлок — другой Шерлок — стоит там, безучастно глядя на него. — Так вот, должна тебя разочаровать. Дети, которые соглашались остаться со мной, получали любовь, заботу и исполнение желаний — но тебе я этого не дам. Нет, напротив, я заберу у тебя всё. Ты слишком много времени провел здесь, слишком многому у меня научился. Я заберу твою фантазию и воображение, твою любовь к сказкам, твой ум, которым ты так гордишься. Всё, что делало тебя незаурядным. Потому что на самом деле внутри ты точно такой же, как и все. Ты жалкий обычный человечишка.   
  
Джим, с нарастающим ужасом слушавший ее, скривился и открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но мама — для него она все еще мама, понял он с горечью и отвращением — вскинула когтистую руку:  
  
— Молчать! Не смей перебивать меня. Я не закончила. Я сделаю тебя своей марионеткой, безвольной и безмозглой, но все-таки тебе хватит ума, чтобы сполна ощутить, каким ничтожеством ты стал. А перед этим я вырву твои глаза и пришью пуговицы вместо них. И я бы могла сказать, что тебе не будет больно, малыш, — мама склонилась к Джиму, почти касаясь губами взмокшего лба, — но, увы, в данном случае это будет неправдой.   
  
Она совсем свихнулась, с отчаянием подумал Джим. Но почему? Чем он отличался от остальных ее жертв — кроме того, что он взрослый, конечно? Неужели паучиха пытается отомстить за то, что он однажды смог вырваться из ее лап? Неужели ей показалось недостаточно просто убить его?  
  
Да полно, собирается ли она убивать его вообще? Или хочет оставить жалкой безмозглой куклой навсегда?!   
  
— Не проще ли убить меня, и всё? — просипел он, с отвращением понимая, что больше всего это было похоже на мольбу о пощаде.  
  
— Не волнуйся, умрешь, когда придет время, — мама усмехнулась и провела кончиками пальцев по его лбу, больно царапнув ногтями. — Обещаю, ты не успеешь слишком заскучать.  
  
Сквозь подступающую панику Джим успел испытать подобие облегчения. Уж лучше смерть, чем то, что с ним собираются сделать…  
  
— Но сперва ты должен принести хоть какую-нибудь пользу. Так будет вполне справедливо, правда? Поэтому, когда ты будешь ни на что уже не годен, кроме как плясать, когда тебя дергают за ниточки, да еще упиваться жалостью к самому себе, я отдам тебя Шерлоку. Уверена, ему понравится эта игрушка.  
  
— Шерлоку? — выталкиваемые наружу слова раздирали горло, но Джим все-таки повторил, уже понимая, но не желая верить: — Зачем тебе Шерлок?!  
  
Неужели Шерлок попался на ту же удочку, что и сам Джим? Неужели другая мама нашла, чем приманить его? А теперь ему предложат куклу-Джима, молчаливого, милого и послушного Джима с пуговичными глазами, а потом пришьют пуговицы вместо глаз и самому Шерлоку, чтобы высосать по капле его жизнь? И виноват в этом будет Джим.  
  
Он через силу помотал головой. Нет. Нет!   
  
Мама лишь улыбалась, и в ее улыбке было что-то от Мадонны и что-то от Смерти.   
  
— А теперь приступим, — она опустилась на стул напротив Джима, склонилась ближе и протянула руки. Одна ладонь железными клещами сдавила его затылок, не позволяя отстраниться или отвернуться, а когда Джим перевел взгляд на другую, он с ужасом увидел, как суставчатые пальцы-иглы с тихим металлическим лязганьем перебирают в воздухе.   
  
Не надо, успел подумать Джим. А потом пять острых игл вонзились в его глазницу, и он заорал — в первый момент скорее от страха, но затем появилась и боль — тянущая, слепящая, выворачивающая наизнанку. Он не видел уже ничего, но почувствовал легкий поворот кисти, а потом внутри словно что-то лопнуло, и с влажным звуком его глаз вытащили наружу.   
  
По щеке текла густая влага. Джим рвано дышал, моргая: в глазах — в оставшемся правом глазу — стояли слезы, и он едва видел, как паучиха отложила окровавленный комок плоти и взяла со стола иголку с ниткой и пуговицу. Левая глазница все еще горела огнем, и Джим почти не ощутил укола. А минуту спустя пуговица была уже на месте, и в тот же миг, еще до того, как пальцы, похожие на паучьи лапки, ловко затянули узел и обрезали нить, зрение Джима странно раздвоилось. Настоящим глазом он видел все ту же кухню, видел другую маму и другого Шерлока, тупо застывшего у двери, а пуговичным — лишь плоский рисунок, грубый набросок этой самой кухни, и другую маму, еще сильнее вытянувшуюся и еще менее похожую на человека. И стоящее возле нарисованной двери существо: ничем не напоминающую Шерлока уродливую куклу, вылепленную из клейкого теста.  
  
Джим почувствовал, что его мутит. И ради этого… ради _этого_ он согласился отдать глаза?! Ради этого был готов умереть в лапах паучихи?  
  
Это было отвратительно и смешно. Да, конечно, как после этого мама могла не разочароваться в нем? Это было так смешно, что Джим лишь улыбнулся, когда пальцы-иглы нацелились на его оставшийся глаз. Все правильно. Он это заслужил.   
  
Но вдруг мама вздрогнула и отстранилась. Секунду спустя Джим услышал в коридоре шаги, а потом… потом в дверном проеме появился Шерлок.  
  
Нет. Не так. Джим видел Шерлока, и одновременно он видел нечто иное — нечто вытянутое и неимоверно тощее, насекомообразное, с жесткими пластинками хитина, закрывающими тело, и тонкими пальцами, напоминающими лапки пауков. И все-таки оно было Шерлоком.   
  
Да вы издеваетесь, с веселым отчаянием подумал Джим.   
  
Шерлок поморщился, будто у него вдруг заболела голова.   
  
— Мама, вообще-то я пришел, чтобы вернуть это, — он небрежно кивнул назад, и Джим разглядел: за спиной Шерлока неловко пряталась еще одна кукла, как две капли воды похожая на самого Джима — и на комок липкого теста одновременно.   
  
Другая мама всплеснула руками:  
  
— Не понравилось? Я так старалась! Ну, может, хоть это подойдет? — она указала на Джима, и тот похолодел. Вот что значило «я отдам тебя Шерлоку»…   
  
Мозаика наконец-то сложилась воедино: и та необычность, которую он всегда чувствовал в своем противнике, и упрямое нежелание Шерлока защищать собственные позиции в их маленькой игре, — все это было подчинено одной-единственной цели, которую Джим так и не смог разглядеть.   
  
Они обыграли его, как ребенка. Нет, хуже: как человека.   
  
И в качестве сувенира на память об этой маленькой победе Шерлоку достанется безвольная кукла, которая некогда была Джимом Мориарти.  
  


**IV**

 

Майкрофт: Ты знаешь, как это огорчает мамочку.  
Шерлок: Огорчаю? Я? Это не я огорчаю ее, Майкрофт!  
Джон: Нет. Нет, стоп. Мамочка, кто такая «мамочка»?  
Шерлок: Мама. Наша мама.

  
Когда Шерлок впервые за последние десять лет ступил на порог родного гнезда, мама выбежала навстречу и обняла его, как любая мать обняла бы вернувшегося блудного сына. Шерлок стоически вытерпел несколько секунд, а потом осторожно высвободился и направился в кухню, безошибочно определив направление. Она последовала за ним, гадая, что стало причиной неожиданного (но тем более радостного для нее) визита.  
  
Остановившись посреди кухни, Шерлок первым делом осмотрелся и подозрительно принюхался.  
  
— Все еще ешь детей? — поинтересовался он надменно. Мама удрученно вздохнула и терпеливо ответила:   
  
— Милый, ты же знаешь, что эти дети глубоко несчастны со своими родителями, а я окружаю их любовью и заботой. И потом, что значит «ешь»? Никто никого не ест, скажешь тоже.  
  
— Любовь! — фыркнул он с презрением и будто бы даже горечью. Мама насторожилась. — Любовь — это опасный недостаток! Она делает людей слабыми, она пробирается в сердце и выжигает изнутри.   
  
— Но мы ведь не люди, — мягко напомнила она.   
  
Шерлок попытался испепелить ее взглядом, но, разумеется, не преуспел и, будто бы внезапно обессилев, опустился на стул. Мама видела, что он подавлен, однако в целом Шерлок выглядел лучше, чем когда-либо на ее памяти, и даже нездоровая худоба (он всегда очень плохо кушал) сгладилась немного, сменившись чем-то отдаленно напоминающим здоровую стройность. Мама уже знала от Майкрофта, что младшенький завел себе соседа и понемногу подпитывался от него, от его искреннего восхищения и наивной привязанности. Подпитывался, возможно, сам этого не замечая — но тем лучше, Шерлок всегда болезненно воспринимал свою нечеловеческую природу и, будучи следующим звеном в пищевой цепи, существом в разы более совершенным, еще ребенком завидовал человеческим детям вроде тех, которых время от времени ловила мама. Теперь ее малыш вырос, но комплексы, увы, так и остались при нем.  
  
Мама налила чаю, разыскала в шкафу коробку сушеной саранчи, ставшей любимым лакомством Шерлока еще в детстве, когда Майкрофт догадался рассказать ему, что этих насекомых даже люди, в первую очередь жители Китая, едят с большим удовольствием. Рассказы о человеческом быте Шерлок вообще слушал с открытым ртом, в который можно было, воспользовавшись моментом, запихнуть все, что угодно…  
  
Тут мама оторвалась от сентиментальных воспоминаний и взглянула на сына в упор.  
  
— Ну, — велела она, пододвинув к нему блюдце с саранчой, — выкладывай, что у тебя случилось.  
  
Шерлок молчал, рассеянно постукивая пальцами по столу, но невозмутимая человеческая маска оплывала и таяла, как воск.   
  
— Я никогда… — он запнулся и начал заново через несколько секунд: — Я никогда не думал, что скажу это, но есть человек, который меня заинтересовал.   
  
Мама хотела уже прервать его, объяснить, что Майкрофт все рассказал ей и что здесь нет ничего страшного: даже ей случалось заводить себе… Тут она замешкалась, подбирая слова: Шерлок мог обидеться, если назвать его соседа «питомцем».   
  
— Он консультирующий преступник, — пояснил Шерлок с судорожным вздохом. — Странное совпадение, правда? Его зовут Джим Мориарти. Скажи, ты можешь сделать мне его _другую_ копию?  
  
Мама лишь кивнула, одновременно изумленная и растроганная: Шерлок не просил у нее игрушек с тех пор, как ему было пять лет. Но все-таки она была обязана уточнить:  
  
— А что тебе в нем не нравится? Он обижает тебя, малыш?  
  
Шерлок хрустнул саранчой и возмущенно фыркнул:  
  
— Он просто совершенно мне не подходит, мам. Сначала я думал, что он действительно хочет со мной играть. Поначалу это было весело, но потом он взял в заложники Джона, а я ненавижу, когда без спроса берут то, что принадлежит мне!  
  
Да, мама это отлично знала: Шерлок еще в детстве был страшным собственником. Надо же, она и не думала, что ее мальчики играют вместе…   
  
— К тому же, у него голова забита всяким мусором, — продолжил Шерлок. — То солнечная система, то еще какие-то сказки. Мам, мы ведь знаем, как все устроено, знаем про множественность миров, а люди верят, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца! И он тоже верит! Он ведь не такой идиот, как остальные, можно же сообразить!.. А в последнее время я вообще не понимаю, чего он хочет, — Шерлок раздраженно дернул плечом. — То говорит, что хочет меня убить, то заявил недавно, что без него я ничто. Это я-то!   
  
— Действительно, полная чушь, — успокаивающе ответила мама и потянулась погладить Шерлока по голове. Тот фыркнул, но не попытался увернуться, и это был дурной знак. Мама продолжала слушать, и чем дальше, тем отчетливее понимала, как тяжело приходится ее малышу в человеческом мире, как мало тех, кто ценит его и заботится о нем. За попытками Шерлока изобразить высокомерное недоумение все сильнее проступала обида на весь мир — и на Джима, умненького славного Джима, которого мама выделяла из всех людей. Наверное, не стоило привечать человеческого детеныша, но кто же мог предвидеть, что он отплатит такой черной неблагодарностью за все, что мама для него сделала!  
  
А теперь этот человеческий детеныш обижает ее родного сына.   
  
— Не волнуйся, мой милый, я поняла, чего ты хочешь. — Она улыбнулась Шерлоку и, выдержав паузу, продолжила: — От тебя требуется самая малость…   
  
— Что тебе может требоваться от меня? — Шерлок недоверчиво взглянул на нее. — Или тебе человеческих детей не хватает? У меня, знаешь ли, нет души, которую можно было бы высосать. Подозреваю, что нас с Майкрофтом ты еще в детстве избавила от этого атавизма.  
  
Мама рассмеялась.  
  
— Нет, мне от тебя нужно другое: чтобы ты остался на ужин. Я приготовлю пирог!  
  


***

  
Мама была сердита. Нет, если бы речь шла о каком-нибудь обычном человеке — если только у одного из ее сыновей могли бы возникнуть проблемы с обычным человеком, — то она не задумываясь раздавила бы наглеца, как таракана в соковыжималке. Но Джим Мориарти… В конце концов, он не знал, с кем имеет дело, решила мама. Он имеет право еще на один шанс.  
  
Мама сделала Шерлоку куклу, самую лучшую, самую умную, самую правдоподобную куклу, какую когда-либо создавала: ради сына стоило постараться. Она позволила ему увести эту куклу в реальный мир, только глаза-пуговицы пришлось спрятать за стеклами солнечных очков. Теперь оставалось разобраться с настоящим Джимом. Тот в последнее время появлялся редко, слишком увлеченный, как выяснилось, третированием Шерлока. Что ж, пришло время напомнить ему о сыновьем долге.  
  
Пропахший бензином ветер из верхнего мира подхватил сплетенную мамой легкую паутинку, потрепал немного, протащил ее по всей изнанке мироздания и, побившись какое-то время бесплодно в закрытую форточку, наконец опустил на подушку, где маялся бессонницей адресат этого послания.   
  
Джим Мориарти вздрогнул и, помедлив, поднялся с постели. Теперь он знал, что ему делать.  
  


***

  
Джим явился позже, чем хотелось бы маме, но, пожалуй, так было лучше для него самого: по крайней мере, мама почти успокоилась к его приходу. Впрочем, воспользоваться этим преимуществом он не сумел.   
  
С непроницаемым видом мама слушала, как Джим перечислял в деталях и красках, что именно не устраивает его в Шерлоке. Высокомерный, самовлюбленный, бесчувственный… Скучный? «На стороне ангелов»?! Это ее-то сын?!..  
  
Больше всего ей хотелось протянуть руку — кончики пальцев нервно подрагивали, словно жили собственной жизнью — и вырвать горло мерзавцу, чтобы кровь залила ковер, чтобы захрипел и забулькал удивленно. Она все-таки сдержалась, невероятным усилием удержала ласковую маску, вылепила поверх оскала улыбку.  
  
Ничего. Джим уже сам выбрал свою кару. Он предпочел фальшивку, предпочел ее сыну куклу с пуговичными глазами — что может быть справедливее, чем превратить в куклу его самого?   
  
Раскаленная добела, слепящая, одуряющая ярость ничуть не мешала работе. Меньше чем через час _другой_ Шерлок уже вел Джима в сад, а мама сидела одна в темной комнате и улыбалась. Месть обещала быть сладкой.  
  


***

  
— Может быть, хоть это подойдет? — спросила мама.  
  
Шерлок молчал. От его пристального взгляда у Джима вновь болезненно запульсировала глазница под пуговицей, но отвернуться он все еще не мог, да и не хотел.  
  
Словно почувствовав что-то неладное, мама поднялась со стула и скользнула к Шерлоку.  
  
— Милый, что с тобой? На тебе лица нет, — она протянула руку с пальцами-иглами, и Джим почти ожидал, что Шерлок отшатнется, но тот спокойно позволил погладить себя по щеке. — Что случилось?  
  
— Я не хочу куклу, мам, — выдохнул Шерлок хрипло. — Я хочу его настоящего. Ты ведь можешь вернуть, как было?  
  
Обнаружив, что он снова может шевелиться, Джим закрыл лицо руками и истерически рассмеялся. Пуговица на месте левого глаза ощущалась непривычно и чужеродно, и, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы вырвать ее с мясом, он снова и снова ощупывал свое лицо. Ведьма может вернуть, как было? Может ли? Разве хоть что-нибудь может теперь стать как прежде?  
  
Половицы скрипнули под размеренными шагами, и на лоб Джиму легла прохладная ладонь.  
  
— Я всегда знал, что нас связывает что-то особенное, — услышал он. — Но никогда бы не подумал, что настолько.  
  
Его руки словно бы сами собой опустились, а потом мама щелкнула ножницами — раз, другой, и крупная коричневая пуговица покатилась, подскакивая, по неровному полу. Против воли Джим зажмурился, отчаянно желая так же просто отключить и осязание, но тут пальцы-иглы оттянули его веки и втиснули глаз на место быстрее, чем он успел что-либо почувствовать.  
  
Джим заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету, и тупое ноющее ощущение в левой глазнице внезапно сменилось острой болью. Он стиснул зубы, но боль все не проходила, напротив, усиливалась с каждой минутой.  
  
Над ним послышался раздраженный вздох.   
  
— Мам, — нетерпеливо потребовал Шерлок, — хватит злиться на него, он не виноват.  
  
Но та лишь хмыкнула и склонилась ближе, заглядывая Джиму в лицо:  
  
— Надеюсь, это послужит тебе уроком, малыш. Никогда больше не обижай Шерлока.  
  
С новым приступом боли Джим застонал уже в голос — и ведьма наконец сжалилась над ним.   
  
— Тшшш, маленький. Мама поцелует, и все пройдет, — прозвучало неожиданно нежно, а потом прохладные губы коснулись его века, и в то же мгновение пытка прекратилась. Джим снова видел обоими глазами, видел другую маму, видел Шерлока, самого обычного Шерлока Холмса без хитинового панциря; видел две фигуры с пуговичными глазами, все еще тупо подпиравшие двери.   
  
Он поднялся со стула, преодолевая легкое головокружение, причиной которому, кажется, была не столько испытанная боль, сколько круговерть мыслей, не торопившихся уложиться в более или менее упорядоченную картину.  
  
Шерлок — не человек (как можно было не понять этого, не почуять запах знакомой сказки?). Шерлок привел с собой куклу с лицом Джима. Шерлок сказал, что ему нужен _настоящий_ Джим — зачем нужен?.. Шерлок спас его. Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок…   
  
Все это определенно стоит обдумать. Совершенно уверен Джим был только в одном: о том, чтобы воплощать в жизнь первоначальный план, уже не могло идти и речи. И, как ни странно, это не слишком его расстраивало.   
  
Шерлок шагнул ближе и взял его под локоть.  
  
— Думаю, мы пойдем, — объявил он, обрывая повисшую паузу. — Спасибо за все, мам.  
  
— Ну что ж, идите и больше не ссорьтесь, — мама лукаво улыбнулась им обоим, но взгляд пуговичных глаз задержался на лице Джима на пару секунд дольше. — И заходите еще, не стесняйтесь!  
  
Открывшийся в стене проход дохнул в лицо знакомой затхлостью.   
  
— Джим, обязательно следи, чтобы он регулярно кушал! — донеслось им в спину, и Шерлок возмущенно фыркнул, а Джим рассмеялся.   
  
Мама смотрела им вслед и улыбалась.


End file.
